


The Goddess with the blood-red veil

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, God(dess) Kang Yuchan, Holding Hands, I don't know what to tag rip, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Park Junhee, Supernatural Elements, Trust Issues, at least I tried haha, inspired by the Goblin MV (outfits), short fic, tbh gender is not too important lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Junhee is a brave prince who cares about nothing more than his kingdom. So, when he hears about the legend of a goddess, hiding in the Shadow Mountains and scaring the farmers living close by, he goes to take care of the matter despite his father's disagreement.But is it really true that no one ever survives seeing the goddess' face? Will Junhee manage the impossible? He’ll have to find out...
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Goddess with the blood-red veil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Göttin mit dem blutroten Schleier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671107) by [Babbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling). 



> hey hoooo~ here is the eng translation to my German short story haha enjoyyy

Once upon a time, a young prince named Junhee lived in a kingdom far, far away. He was a brave man and his kingdom and the people who lived in it always came first for him as he wanted to become a good and just king. So, he persuaded his father, the king, to have grain distributed, when a long rain destroyed most of the harvest, or he traveled to other kingdoms to ensure peace with them.

To be a prince – and later a king – was a great responsibility to bear, but Junhee always did his best and the people thanked him for his efforts, by trusting him and always trying to act as honest citizens. Nevertheless, there were always monsters and dark figures who ventured out of the dark depths of the forests or the Shadow Mountains in the north of the country and threatened the lives of the simple farmers in the villages. Therefore, Junhee had often been forced to intervene and put a stop to the evil beings. So far, he had always come back alive, but both Junhee and his father knew the battles were a gamble with the fire.

“You should finally stop all the heroism and focus on your studies and other tasks! You're safer in the castle. How are you supposed to have a son when you're dead instead of getting married!” His father exclaimed, as so often, but Junhee didn't really listen to him. He was too absorbed in a report from one of the villages that lay at the foot of the Shadow Mountains and told an old legend.

The people around the mountains believed that a goddess who had been banished from heaven was hiding there. According to legend, she was beautiful, so beautiful that she hid her face with a blood-red veil and anyone who saw it immediately lost their minds. In spite of everything, many knights tried to find her in the hope of being able to take her as a wife, as it was said that she would bring great luck and wealth to her future husband. However, none of the daring knights had yet returned and most of the country had already dismissed the legend as a scary story for children.

And yet, Junhee kept receiving new letters in which farmers asked him to take care of the goddess and remove her from the mountains, as her sobs could be heard in the village on many nights and it frightened both the cattle and the residents. Up until now, Junhee had always had more important matters to attend, but when his father declared that he would hold a ball for him so that Junhee could finally find a wife, the young prince suddenly jumped up.

“Very well, dear father. I will do whatever you tell me to do. But first let me go and find the lonely goddess in the Shadow Mountains. The farmers are terrified of her. I promise to get married as soon as I return." The king didn't look very enthusiastic about his son's decision, but he knew how stubborn the prince could be and so he finally agreed.

“Go if you can't seem to do otherwise! But I only give you a month until you have to return to get married! "

So, the prince set out for the shadow mountains. He was welcomed with open arms in every roadhouse he stopped at, but as soon as people heard of his plan, grief and horror spread on their faces.

“Your Majesty, you are riding to your certain death!” Was what Junhee heard over and over again, but the warnings of the villagers did not make him turn back either. He would reach his destination and find the goddess with the blood-red veil!

On the fifth day he finally came to the foot of the shadow mountains where one of the small villages was, from which he had repeatedly received letters. The locals were overjoyed to see him and the innkeeper gave him the best room in the entire inn, while he thanked the Prince again and again for coming.

“We have been suffering from her constant wailing for years! The cows hardly give any milk and the harvest is leaner than ever!” The man complained. Junhee assured him that he would take care of the goddess and then allowed himself to fall into the soft feather bed. He had been riding for days and the exhaustion was finally noticeable. However, he shouldn't be able to sleep for long.

The sun was just past the horizon when loud, pathetic sobs disturbed the peaceful evening silence. It seemed to be carried by the wind and sounded unearthly but at the same time so full of pain that tears gathered in Junhee’s eyes. Someone who cried so bitterly had to feel really lonely.

* * *

Despite all reason, Junhee decided to go up into the mountains that same evening and so he began climbing, an oil lamp in hand, while the prayers of the villagers became quieter behind him with every step.

The mountains were barren and the shadows of darkness made Junhee shiver. It was not the first time that he was in search of a dangerous being, but never before had he walked through such a bleak area as this. The climb was arduous and the sharp edges of the rocks cut his hands so that the prince made slow progress. When he finally made it to the entrance of a hidden cave, the sun was already high in the sky again and most of his water supplies were used up. Still, he didn't turn around and the terrifying cave couldn't stop him either. Only for a brief moment did he allow himself to hesitate, while his insides cramped and begged him to turn around again. But Junhee swallowed hard, before stepping into the icy darkness with a pounding heart.

The cave was damp and narrow. No sunlight ever seemed to reach the inside and the prince was glad that his oil lamp spent enough light to keep him from falling into one of the many crevices in the ground. Junhee walked and walked without knowing how much time had already passed, when the passage suddenly widened and he stepped into a gigantic cave.

Its ceiling was many meters high and it was too dark for Junhee to see the opposite side. Even the goddess with the blood-red veil was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the prince found himself in front of a mountain lake, which reflected the stars shining through a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Junhee knew it wasn't the right time, but he couldn't help but stop and look at the whole thing in amazement. This place seemed truly magical.

Then suddenly he heard a sob. It was the same one he had heard the previous night and yet it sounded a little different. Deeper... more human...?

Junhee let his gaze wander over the water until he saw a small, rocky island on which a figure crouched, wrapped from head to toe in red.

"The goddess with the blood-red veil ...", he whispered, whereupon the sobs stopped immediately. Very slowly, the figure on the island straightened up, and although her face was hidden behind the notorious, red veil, Junhee still knew that she was looking at him. He could feel her gaze on his skin like the heat of a fireplace.

The prince had lost track of time, but he was sure that a few minutes had passed, before the finally goddess spoke,

"You... you really dare to appear in front of my eyes?" At the sound of her voice, Junhee felt himself shiver slightly and he stepped closer to the water against his will.

“I… I'm sorry. I just had to find you. I want to help you!” He had meant it seriously, but the goddess just laughed cheerlessly.

"Help me? Nobody wants to help me. You all just want to help yourself!” She rose slowly and took a few steps towards Junhee. At first the prince believed that she would simply not notice that she was getting closer and closer to the water and he was about to shout a warning to her, when the goddess set foot on the lake without sinking into it. Junhee stared at her with wide eyes. So, the legends were true... And yet...

“No… I really came to help you. Come with me; leave the mountains and I will find a nice place in which you can live.” His words froze the goddess before her contemptuous laughter echoed off the walls again.

"Do you really think you're the first pathetic human who tries to lure me with false promises?" She shook her head as the distance between her and Junhee grew smaller. “Hundreds of people have come before you… And I made sure that none of these lying creatures ever left the mountains again. They chose their own fate so are you really ready to challenge it too?” Junhee swallowed hard. The goddess had almost reached him now and while her eyes burned like fire on his skin, her presence seemed to freeze him to ice.

"My intentions are sincere ..." he said and his voice sounded more confident than he really felt. "If there is justice in you, you will not be able to hurt me." The goddess' response was to look at him with a cocked head and even without being able to see her face, Junhee knew that she was smiling. 

"There is an easy way to find out," she said and slowly began to lift her veil. She was now close enough for the light from his lamp to illuminate her face, but Junhee couldn't help but take another step towards her, whereupon water washed around his soles. Was this how sailors felt when they saw a mermaid? The prince had heard the stories of drowned sailors many times and he shuddered again.

But it was already too late to turn back. The goddess's delicate hands had reached her face and when her veil finally fell, Junhee gasped in surprise.

What the legends said was true. The prince had never before seen such a beautiful face. Big brown eyes, cheekbones that were prominent but not too prominent and lips that literally begged to be kissed. Junhee had never fallen in love before, but it was then that he realized that the pounding in his heart must be, what so many love poems told of.

"You are beautiful ..." he gasped, so blinded by the beauty of the other and these new feelings inside him that it took a while until he noticed another important detail, whereupon his eyes widened. Because, as it turned out, the legend hadn't been entirely true.

"But ... you are not a goddess at all!", Junhee exclaimed at the same time as the other reached him. A hand closed around his neck like a noose, while a dangerous smile played on the same lips that he had admired only a short moment ago.

"I'll take whatever appearance you want me to be the most." Slowly he looked down at himself, whereupon his smile took on an almost amused note. “A king's son who shies the opposite sex? Your father will be very disappointed.” The rip on Junhee's neck tightened and he stared at the god with pleading eyes. Hadn’t he passed his test? Would he still die after all? Meanwhile, the god frowned at him as if there was something that didn't seem to make sense to him.

"How can it be that you haven’t gone insane yet?" He asked after a while and finally loosened his grip on Junhee's neck, who immediately began to gasp for air.

"I ... I told you ... my intentions are sincere," he gasped and the god's eyes widened in surprise.

“That… that can't be. Nobody has ever come to help me before. Everyone else just wanted me to help them become rich and powerful. They were selfish! How can you be any different? You're human too!” Junhee shrugged helplessly.

“I just know that someone who cries so bitterly must probably feel very lonely. How could I just ignore such pain?” He thought back to the wailing sobs and the memory stung his heart like a glowing needle. Junhee didn’t care if the other ever thanked him or reciprocated his new feelings. All he wanted was to find a new home for him.

“My name is Junhee and I am the son of the king as you seem to already know. I've come to help you and ... I won't hurt you. I promise.” He whispered his last words, afraid that the god would put his hand around his neck again, or worse; Turn his back on him and withdraw into a part of the cave into which Junhee could not follow him. To his surprise, however, something completely different happened.

"I ... I have no human name ..." The god's voice sounded vulnerable and sad, and the pain in Junhee's heart returned.

"Oh ... Then ... do you want one?" The other looked at him with wide eyes, before he slowly nodded.

"Yuchan ... I've always loved the name." Junhee couldn't help but smile.

“Yuchan is really beautiful. A fabulous decision.” Silence fell over the two of them as they stood facing each other and observed each other in the glow of the oil lamp. Again, Junhee thought how beautiful Yuchan really was. It was as if he wasn't real – just the prince's imagination – and before he could stop himself, he reached out his hand and hesitantly touched Yuchan's arm. Junhee expected the god to back away in an instant, but to his surprise he held still. Only his faltering breath exposed his nervousness. This encouraged Junhee to keep running his fingers over the silk robe until they finally touched the cool skin of his hand.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked in a soft voice and Yuchan's eyes flickered nervously.

“Are you really serious? Do you promise I'll be free?” Junhee nodded. 

“You can make your own decisions and I won't stop you. I promise…” A smile spread across Yuchan's face, which shone as brightly as the silver moon in the reflection of the water. Junhee's heart jumped and he swore to make sure that the joy would never leave the other's face.

"I'll trust you ...", Yuchan finally mumbled and the prince froze in surprise as the cool fingers closed around his own. "I will follow you. But you should know that you are now bound to me. To abuse my trust would be a very stupid idea.” Junhee returned his smile despite the warning and then couldn’t help but gently squeeze Yuchan's hand.

"We have an agreement then." With these words he pulled the god in the direction of the narrow tunnels and also hopefully into a new, warmer life.

_And they lived happily ever after… (?)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3 I originally wrote this in German but i wanted to share it with you guys too uwu
> 
> I had the idea of "goddess" Chan for a long time now since I first saw him in his Goblin MV outfit hehe it just looked sooooo cool! Also Junchan soulmates haha
> 
> I might write a second part if i feel like it but I'm soooooo busy recently TT
> 
> So for now feel free to leave me some feedback since I do think my (translated) German writing sounds different from my English haha
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter too, if you want :D (@babbl1ng)
> 
> See you~ take care and stay healthy!


End file.
